Like a Phoenix
by LottieLouise.x
Summary: All twins are best friends? Not Beau and Ava. Beau as sly and cunning as a snake. As for Ava George will find out she's completely different. She's like a phoenix; wild and firery. His phoenix. Set in the Order of the Pheonix
1. Introductions

Everybody was excited for their new year at Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry, some more so than others. For Fred and George Weasley it was the end year to their compulsory schooling which meant they could finally leave the place they were forced to learn things they didn't particularly like or need. And that meant they could eventually open the shop they'd always craved to make a reality.

The twins bundled onto the train along with Harry, Ron and Hermione and were fortunate enough to find the last remaining compartment, as the goodbyes had seemed to have taken much longer than previous occasions because this time it had seemed that half of the Order of the Phoenix was there.

"Oh great, we have to spend the rest of the journey stuck with you lot" Fred groaned giving Hermione a fake disgusted look who just rolled her eyes and took a seat next to the window watching the platform disappear as the train rolled onwards.

"Yeah, great" George droned, slouching in the seat next to Ron.

"Well you don't actually have to sit with us" Hermione said matter of factly and giving the twins a stern look and flicking her hair off her shoulder before returning to look out of the window as the long concrete platform and brick houses were replaced by long stretches of green countryside.

"Well we don't particularly want to sit with you, do we George?" Fred asked, nodding at his twin brother.

"No Fred, but we don't want to miss out on a possible Dementor attack, do we Fred?" George agreed looking over at Harry with a huge grin on his face.

"No George. After all we want to be present when Mr Harry Potter gets expelled from Hogwarts before we do" Fred winked at Harry before receiving a hard smack from Hermione, who'd had just about enough of their remarks towards Harry.

"Do you two ever give it a rest?" Ron asked looking incredulously at his two older brothers.

"No" They said in unison turning to look at each other with huge grins on their faces.

In what seemed like hours later the group stumbled off of the train onto the platform at Hogsmeade, the twins separated from the group as they found their friend Lee Jordan in a group of seventh years talking about what the new Defence Against the Dark Arts might be like, after all they never last longer than a year.

The students filed into the Great Hall half an hour later after getting to the castle on carriages the same old carriages as always, the one that had nothing pulling them although Luna Lovegood had gone on about only seeing what's there if you've seen death and also about Nargles still existing today. Each student took their seat at their individual house tables and turned to look at Professor Dumbledore apart from Fred and George who were animatedly talking about new products for Weasley's Wizard Wheezes.

After the sorting had taken place Dumbledore introduced the new Defence Against the Dark Arts professor ("Professor Umbridge"), a short and stout woman dressed from head to toe in pink who wore a small innocent smile, she interrupted him with an high pitched 'hem, hem' and stood in front of the school. After a long speech about Headmasters in the school and how they'd all brought something different to the school she returned to her seat at the professors table at the head of the hall, receiving odd looks from both the students and fellow professors.

Fred and George gave a laugh and something along the lines of her not lasting while they were still in the school and returned to discussing where to test out their portable swamps. Dumbledore returned to his speech to the school, to which the twins ignored.

"And now for some new students" Dumbledore announced rubbing his hands together, all the students in the hall looked up at the head master confused as the sorting had already taken place before gesturing towards the doors to the Great Hall, which swung open at his command. Two young girls strode down the hall, everyone's heads turned to face the young girls at once, they stopped as they reached the head of the hall where Dumbledore was standing.

"This Ladies and Gentlemen is Beau and Ava Adleman" he announced as the girls turned to face the school. One girl smiled sweetly while the other smirked slyly. The two girls had one thing in common and that was that they were both tall; near to 6ft but apart from that they looked completely different. One was incredibly pale with short slender black hair and slimmer and more defined features, this girl wore a menacing look and stood very stern and upright . Whereas the other wasn't as pale as her sibling and had long wild blonde hair that was coloured a mixture of purple and turquoise; something the school had never seen before and to which Hermione reacted as expected _("That shouldn't be allowed and besides it looks like someone's jinxed her hair" she said incredulously"__)_ this girl was a lot curvier than the other and smiled brightly at the students in front of her.

"Are they sisters?" Ron asked looking intently at the two girls in front of him.

"Well Ronald I guess they _are_ seen as they both have the same surname" she said with a tut and shook her head.

"As the sorting ceremony is traditionally for first years and seen as these two young ladies are fifth years" To which Hermione gave a small happy squeal and Ron looked positively excited at the prospect of two new females to their year who did not know he was a total moron when it came to girls "They have been previously sorted"

Ron turned to the Gryffindor table and smirked at his twin brothers who merely shook their heads.

"No chance" They said in unison laughing off the fact that their little brother thought he had a chance with either of the two girls.

"Beau will be situated in the Slytherin house" Dumbledore smiled gesturing to the scarier of the two girls and pointing to the cheering table in which a smug Draco Malfoy wolf whistled at the approaching girl.

"And Ava" he turned smiling broadly and the other girl and patting her on the shoulder "Will be warmly invited into the Gryffindor house" The whole house erupted into cheers as the Hufflepuffs and Ravenclaws looked on miserably because they weren't getting a new addition to their houses.

"That's weird" Harry said to Ron.

"What's weird?" Ron said clapping loudly and watching the girl take a seat next to Hermione and an excited Lavender Brown.

"Sisters being split into opposite houses, especially Gryffindor and Slytherin" Harry mused looking over at the new addition and deciding not to think about it too much.


	2. Happier Times

Chapter 2

"So Ava, where you from?" asked an inquisitive Lavender Brown who was completely ignoring the feast that was laid out in front of her, whereas Ron dug in straight away remembering the fact that all he'd had that day was two measly sandwiches that Mrs Weasley had made for the journey to the school.

"Erm.." She paused to finish her mouthful of chicken. "Cornwall" She nodded smiling over at the excited girl, whose hair was bouncing on her head as she spoke.

"Me and my parents used to go there on holiday sometimes" Hermione smiled looking over at the new girl, seeming happy that she had some mere connection with the new girl.

"What school did you go to then?" Ron asked "I swear there aren't any wizarding schools down there" She frowned.

"There isn't, my… our mother" she said gesturing to her sister on the Slytherin table who was currently being surrounded by many boys "Home schooled us"

"Oh" Lavender said looking surprised. "What made you move then?"

"Long story" she muttered looking as if somebody had slapped her around the face with a sock full of dragon dung.

"Anyway!" Fred cheered standing up and taking a seat opposite Ava "young Ava are you twin sisters with that scary looking Slytherin over there?" He said pointing over at the newly adorned Slytherin housemate, who was soaking up all the attention from the Draco and Blaise Zabini.

"Erm yeah, unfortunately" she sighed not bothering to look over at her twin.

"What?" George exclaimed in a shocked tone, squeezing himself between Lavender and Ava. Lavender opened her mouth in protested but had nothing to say "Never have I met twins that disliked each other" he said in mock surprise putting a hand on his chest.

"Me neither" Fred said "But I love my twin over there" he winked at George "Georgie"

"Love you to Freddie" George replied winking back at his identical twin.

"But why? My fellow Gryffindor, do you dislike your twin? Of all people?" Fred asked confused.

"Well it's already been proven we're completely different, look at us for a start and the fact that she's a Slytherin and I'm a Gryffindor" she stated staring down at her plate. "She's pretty much the favourite, we're just opposites" She sighed staring up at the bewitched ceiling.

"Pfft." Ron butted in "Doubt it, she's a Slytherin" all the others sitting around murmured in approval.

"We're just different" she proclaimed twisting round to look at her sibling to who just stared at her with disapproval and sniggered back before turning her attention towards the Slytherin males. "See"

"We'll jinx her" Fred said giving Ava a reassuring nod.

"Excuse me?" Ava laughed with a confused look wondering why her new found classmates would want to jinx her sister.

"Fred and George are known for being mischievous here, plus Gryffindor's hate Slytherins it's a proven fact" Hermione said with a sad look.

"Oh really?" Ava said suddenly interested in something Hermione had to say because it wasn't about exams or house elves rights.

"Well little one" Fred whispered shuffling closer to the new girl. "I would say closer to daring devils with striking good looks and fiery ginger locks" Ron nearly spat out his pumpkin juice at Fred's explanation of himself and his identical twin. "Although I'm the better looking twin" he added, looking away from George.

"Although I must say Fred" George started "Ava here has much more striking hair than us Weasley's" he said playfully nudging her in the side to which she blushed deeply and bit her bottom lip.

"Yeah, why is your hair like that?" Harry asked half way through a piece of pie.

"Well when I was thirteen I accidently jinxed my hair purple and tried to undo it but it turn out purple and blue, then my mum tried to fix it but it ended up like this" she shrugged looking down at her hair "I liked it and left it that way, mum didn't mind. But Beau thought it was 'stupid and childish'"

"Well I think it's cute" Lavender gushed leaning around George to look at her. "Anyways, her hair looks like professor Snape's" she said with a giggle to which everyone else laughed in response.

"Thanks"

"That's okay" Lavender giggled.

"I think it's time for bed" A cheerful Dumbledore announced as the prefects from each table rose and motioned for the houses to follow. Ava was new and the huge castle was daunting to her, after all she had no idea where her common room was or where she'd be sleeping. Hell, she didn't even know where her stuff was.

"Come on" A cheery voice said, holding out a hand for her to take, she looked up to see a smiley Weasley twin looking down at her. "It's George by the way" he said winking at her.

"Oh, I know" she smiled "Fred has a mole on his neck, you don't"

"Wow, that's impressive the quickest yet. Not even our mother is one hundred per cent sure which one of us is which" he laughed looking down at his walking companion.

"Twin thing" she guessed looking back up at him.

"I guess so" He said, smirking down at her.

"_So that's your blood traitor sister" _a harsh voice said from the pair's right, the two turned to see a smirking Malfoy walking with a smug looking Beau.

"Yeah, that's her" she spat looking horridly at her sister before walking off in the opposite direction.

"Woah" George said with a low whistle.

"Yep"

"Definitely going to jinx her" George said playfully wrapping his arm around Ava reassuringly.

"Think I might join you on that"

"Well, I can see us getting on very well"

"So do I George" she smiled up at her new friend, as she stepped through the portrait hole with him, he pointed to the left of him "Girls dorms"

"Thanks friend" she joked.

"That's okay, and if it's any consolation you don't need Beau, she's evil looking" He whispered the last part before dashing off up the stairs to the boys dormitories.

She laughed to herself as she looked around at what would be her new home; there were large tapestries of lions hanging on the high bricked walls of the tower and big, plush leather sofas all with various blankets and cushions thrown on. In the corner of the room there was a big open fireplace, where there were embers slowly dying down, the mantelpiece above the fire had little trinkets on a few random pieces of parchment. Ava stared amazed at the place she'd heard so much about in stories but never ventured in before, she was happy to be able to start afresh not be stuck in the tiny little cottage she had lived in, in Cornwall. And for the first time in a long time she knew she'd be happy.


	3. No Magic, Detentions and Snape

**A/N – Hey guys, 13 hits within 2 hours – Thank you! But I would like reviews please as I want to know whether people like the fic and want me to carry on? Thank you! Oh and I went back and rewrote what I've written so please reread xxx**

**Chapter 3 – No Magic? **

Hermione pulled Ava towards the Defence Against the Dark Arts splurging about House Elves, their rights and how she'd created some group trying to petition for their freedom. On the way gushing over how perfect it would be if Ava would join.

"Leave her alone, seriously Hermione just face the fact that SPEW is a dead end" Ron said defeated walking in-between the two girls.

"It's not SPEW Ronald!" Hermione exclaimed angrily throwing up her arms and storming off towards the classroom.

"Cannot believe our first lesson is DADA with Slytherins" Ron cried looking sadly at Harry.

The three walked into the classroom which to Ron and Harry had a new, more feminine glow to it, the walls definitely looked like they'd been painted light pink, although to Ava it was all a new experience.

Ava took a seat next to Hermione at the front after she'd pleaded with her to and said she'd give her a helping hand with her studies as she was a little behind. A few minutes later Draco Malfoy and her own sister Beau walked in, taking the last remaining seats at the back of the room. The two sniggered and laughed from the back before a little giggle interrupted the whole class and Umbridge stepped out from behind the blackboard at the front of the classroom. With a flick of her wand books were slid onto the desks in front of each student _Defence Against the Dark Arts – A return to Basic Principles. _Voices around the room all murmured in disapproval at the book in front of them.

"What?" Harry said in disbelieve examining the book in front of him.

"Hand Mr Potter!" Umbridge shouted towards a dumb struck Harry. "Your hand will be raised when you want to speak" she spat at the boy before he raised his hand in the air. "Yes Mr Potter"

"What about the magic?" he asked as if it was the simplest thing in the world.

"The magic? Mr Potter there will be no need for magic in this lesson" she said simply, looking down at her student.

"But how will we be able to defend ourselves against dark magic?" he asked.

"Dark magic? Mr Potter I can assure you that you will not need to protect yourself against dark magic and the ministry can assure you of that"

This went on for a while longer before Umbridge lost the plot and gave Harry a detention.

The lesson went on in complete and utter silence before Draco and his goonies started to throw parchment across the room at people that was until a piece landed on Umbridge's desk. Draco looked up at the front of the classroom with a look of pure worry. Umbridge unravelled the piece before giggling snidely and setting the paper alight with the flick of her wand.

"Who was delightful enough to have thrown that insightful drawing of myself on my desk? Hm?" She said innocently staring intently at the class.

"Erm, miss?" A hand shot up from the back of the class room. Everyone turned around to see Beau with her hand straight in the air, and a broad smile on her face.

"Yes Miss…?"

"Adleman"

"Miss Adleman"

"I believe it was Ava" she said harshly pointing at her twin sister and smiling sweetly, to which Hermione gasped and Ava look foul sighted at. Umbridge looked positively delighted at the fact that she'd have an extra student in detention.

"Well then, Ava can join Mr Potter in detention. Thursday Miss Adleman, 8pm. Sharp" she sighed sweetly before dismissing the class.

The class filed out, Harry and Ava looking more miserable than when they entered the classroom, Hermione looked completely befuddled at the prospect of not being able to do any magic at all.

"What was that?" Ron cried as soon as he'd made sure the Slytherins were out sight and hearing distance.

"Sisterly love" Ava said with a forced grin on her face.

"No seriously? That was pure evil" Ron said snidely, as they entered the Great Hall for lunch.

"She is a Slytherin Ron" Harry said "And what's with the no magic? What does she expect us to do, what with Voldemort on the rise again; does she expect us to throw books at him?" Harry said completely bemused.

The four took a seat on the empty Gryffindor table and watched as the Slytherins from DADA sauntered in and took their own seats. They carried on whispering quietly about the new teaching method, Ginny had rushed in from Transfiguration and sat opposite Harry, smiling at him sweetly.

"How was Umbridge?" Ginny asked the four rather wound up Gryffindors.

"She gave Harry _and _Ava detentions" Hermione exclaimed loudly for more than Ginny to hear "And we're not being taught magic! We're doing our OWLS for crying out loud. Our exams going to be theory. Oh my." She said shaking her head and reaching for the book and beginning to read.

"No magic?" Ginny asked with a frown "That's ludicrous"

Fred and George ambled in laughing together as they usually did, walking up to the fifth and fourth year students.

"Well don't you look like a cheery bunch" George said light-heartedly.

"You would be if you'd just gotten detention in your first lesson" Ava muttered reaching for an apple that was in the centre of the table among other fruit and food that had been conveniently placed.

"What's this? Detention on her first day?" Fred said with a tut, sitting down next to the young girl. "Oh my George, I think we've found our long lost triplet"

"Why'd you get detention?" George said joyfully sitting opposite his twin and stealing food from Ron's plate when he wasn't looking.

"Umbri…" She didn't get a chance to explain before Hermione had butted in.

"Can you believe it, her own twin sister snitched on her for something she didn't even do!"

"Yes" Ava said simply with a small laugh.

"What?" Fred snorted trying to hold back a laugh at the look on Hermione's face which was a mixture of pure hatred and confusion.

"Oh yay" Ron said with a mouthful of bread.

The group watched as Draco and Beau wandered over to the Gryffindor table.

"So Ava, have a fun time with Umbridge on Thursday" Beau sniggered "She loved my…I mean your drawing" biting her lip she giggled evilly before deciding she'd had enough and walked off to sit with Blaise leaving Malfoy in front of the group.

"She's such a troll" George said sneering at the girl.

"Oh I see you've got a Weasel looking out for you now you filthy little blood traitor. Well, I hope you're very happy with each other" Malfoy spat venomously at the girl to which George stood in anger about to lunge forward at Malfoy but Ron held him down.

"I'd like to see you try Weasel, but unlike your father, my fathers a lot higher up in the ministry and he could make sure your weasel of a father is never to step foot in the Ministry again" he threatened.

This time it was Ava who stood up, peering over at Malfoy because after all she was a head taller than him and many of the other students actually.

"Don't you have better things to do you snivelling little ferret"

"That's funny seen as it was only last year that Malfoy was transfirgured into a ferret" Ron laughed.

"Shut it Weasley" Malfoy spat not looking away from the other Adleman sister.

"What's going on here" A voice droned from behind the group.

"Nothing professor" Malfoy said innocently looking up at professor Snape who'd appeared from nowhere.

"Good, now return to your table Malfoy" He instructed and stood while waiting for the boy to take a seat. "Miss Adleman, this way" he gestured for the young girl to follow him "I wish to speak to you"

"Of course Professor"

The group of students watched as Ava sidled out of the room following Snape as he stalked from the hall, his robes flapping out behind him. All six of them wondering why Snape of all people wanted to speak with her, especially seen as she was a Gryffindor and he was the Slytherin head of house.

"What was that all about?" Fred said in an exasperated tone.

"No idea" the other five responded, each of them holding a confused expression.


End file.
